Let her go
by maartje87
Summary: Elsa is conflicted about her feelings for her sister. She knows that there will come a day she has to let her go, or does she? (smut, incest, icest, M for a reason… keep reading and around chapter 3 you'll find out) [Elsanna romantic].
1. Frozen inside

_It has been a long time since i've been writing fanfiction but Frozen was just asking for it. Yes I do pair Elsa and Anna (don't like it, don't read it!) and frankly i don't give a shit about them being sisters. Do not be mistaken though, I do not approve of real life incest! Drop a comment :) it will be appreciated. _

The people still feared her; she could feel it in her bones. Yes they smiled, politely, but they would never take their eyes off of her. They gasped at her beautiful creations of ice but they stood far back when she was creating them. She heard their whispers, calling her the ice queen but no one had the guts to address her as such. They feared that, if they would piss her off, she would freeze Arendelle all over again. The thought of all this fear made her body tremble and without even realizing it she had clenched her fists tightly to her chest. Her frown was one of pain as she fought against the tingling sensation in her fingers. She had to learn to control her powers. Not only for her subjects but also for Anna, mainly for Anna. She had nearly killed her sister in an outburst of fear. She was so close to losing the only person in this kingdom that she truly cared about, which was the reason that she kept in hiding all those years to begin with. God, she was such a screw up. One day, she couldn't hold it in for one day. Yes she felt liberated after her outing but she had a high price to pay.

She saw it in her sister's eyes too. Not in the beginning. Anna had showered her with hugs on the most awkward times and Elsa had loved every single one of them. It wasn't until a few days later that she noticed the stares, the glances that her sister stole. Her face had turned various shades of red when Elsa had finally caught her doing so but not a single word was spoken. It just happened more frequent over time until Elsa finally couldn't take it anymore and locked herself away in her room. And here she was again, alone and terrified of hurting her baby sister. The walls already started glazing over and soft snowflakes fell out of nowhere on the, now, slippery floor. She had to learn to keep it in. Guess she wasn't free after all.

The distinguished tapping on the door alerted her about her sister's presence. Quickly the queen ran her fingers trough her hair and covered her hands with gloves. It took her a moment or two to thaw the room but Anna waited patiently. Good heavens, why would the red-head even put herself through all this trouble if she feared her that much? Did she feel obligated? If she did Elsa needed to change that and soon. She loved her sister but she had no intentions of forcing these visits on her just because the red-head thought her to be a lonely woman! She had dealt with loneliness for years to keep Anna safe, not to lock her up into solitary together with her. Her feelings made it tempting for her to simply yell at the door.

"Go away Anna…"

She had said the words so many times but her sister came back over and over again until she was forced to come out. Elsa knew she has hurt her sister over the years but she never thought about the impact it would have on herself. The pain she felt when she stood next to her sister at the coronation or the awkwardness at the dance after. Thankfully she had been able to break the ice, no pun intended, by telling her how beautiful she looked and in the few moments after she realized what she had been missing out on all those years before. Anna's face had lit up and it became painfully clear that Elsa had ruined her childhood by pushing her away. So to prevent a broken heart she did the most stupid thing ever, she pushed her away again. What else could she have done? It was the only thing she knew and the only thing that had worked up until then. But Anna didn't take it; she wouldn't accept it and well the rest was history. So from the moment her sister threw herself in front of Hans, Elsa had decided never to shut her sister out of her life again. Ever.

"Come in, Anna…"

Her voice sounded hoarse and for unknown reasons her palms begun to get sweaty. Her sister peeked her head around the door to make sure it was okay for her to enter. Elsa just smiled, slightly and politely as she had been taught. Anna's face dropped and she started to close the door again.

"I'll… I'll come back another time."

"Anna, it's okay. You can come in. I always have time for you and you are always welcome."

Her face lit up immediately and she bolted trough the door right into her sister's arms. Elsa was pushed back a step or two and she couldn't hold back her laughter. How could she even have thought about sending Anna away? She brought her so much bliss. She pulled her sister in for a closer embrace and buried her nose in the flaming red hair. Her sister was to good for her, she deserved to live her own life. Elsa had to let her go… one day… just not now.


	2. lost to the magic

_Thanks guys (and gals of course!) for all the likes and follows, you've made me start this morning blushing…_

'I've missed you at dinner.'

Anna exclaimed as she pulled away from the tight embrace. It was as if her sister was searching for a reason to be in this room with her, why? Why would she go trough all this trouble? It must be to show her what a good sister she is and that she supports her, even though she secretly feared her. Yeah that must've been it.

'I am just very busy.'

Elsa replied while she waved her hand over to her desk. Her sister's sparkling blue eyes followed the pointing finger and took in the high pile of paperwork. Suddenly her face looked crestfallen which made the queen pull her arm back with some hesitation. What had she done this time?

'Anna?'

'No, it's not... I just... I was hoping that we could go for a walk maybe. I've missed you.'

The expression on her sister's face was heartbreaking. The girl who normally glowed and floated around the hallways now looked so breakable. Her shoulders hung towards the floor and she frigidly was playing with her hands. Her lips had formed a slight pout and her brow was knitted into worries and maybe even some pain. Elsa couldn't stand it, she couldn't stand that she was the one making her sister feel that way. Al she ever wanted for Anna was to be happy and not to be the source of all her little sister's grieve. She wouldn't have it.

'Anna…'

She whispered, her voice still hoarse. The girl lifted her eyes to meet hers. Was there a glistering of tears? Elsa's words suddenly got caught in her throat, as she stood frozen, watching her sister.

'It's okay Elsa, I understand. You are a queen now, you have other responsibilities. It's just… I miss you. It's like I finally found you, I finally got you back but now I have to let you go already. I don't want to let you go.'

The queen was taken aback with the sudden outburst of emotions. Again she felt how she was the cause of her sisters grieve and there was nothing else in the world she would rather do then smack herself in the head right now. How could she have been so blind? At least her sister was trying to reach out to her, trough her fears and pain. Her sister tried to bond and she kept her at a distance because she was so selfish. The feelings inside her torn her apart, no one made her feel the way her sister did and she wasn't entirely sure that it was a good thing. After all, the only thing that had come from it was her hurting Anna over and over again.

'Elsa?'

Her blue eyes shot up as soon as she heard the broken voice of her sister. The red head in front of her shivered while she stared at the queen's hands. As Elsa stared down she saw the tiny sparks emerging from her hands, even with her gloves on. She slammed her eyes shut and hugged her hands tightly against her chest while she turned away from her baby sister. How could she not have noticed that her magic took over, again?

'Elsa… it's okay.'

The voice of her sister once again broke her from her thoughts but never the less she jumped when the warm hand touched her shoulder. She glanced over it and stared into Anna's face who tried to give her a reassuring smile. _Conceal, don't feel. Don't let her in…._

'You have to leave now Anna…'

She stopped in mid sentence as the tears got caught in her throat. She swallowed hard while her sister pulled her hand away.

'Elsa… I…'

'You are not safe her. Now go!'

Her sister backed up but the queen couldn't bear to turn around and look her in the face. If she'd done so al she would have seen would be a face filled with pain and fear. Was Anna really losing her sister to the magic again?


	3. Riding

_Thanks for all the reassuring feedback guys. I'm not really impressed with those who try to push me around, like I said… don't like it don't read it. Simple as that :-) I did remove the comments because I simply do not tolerate such negativity on my page. For the rest of you, I'll spice it up a bit… _

The trampling hooves underneath her body calmed her nerves and for a moment she had to close her eyes. She dared to let everything go and put her trust completely in the stallion that rode fiercely over the plain.

"Elsa not so fast!"

Anna's voice came from far behind, to far. Elsa's eyes flew open and with a quick glance over her shoulder she saw the figure of her sister growing smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Elsa!"

With one movement she halted her horse and with a little push from her calves she turned him around instantly. On a much faster pace she now rode back to her sister who had a thankful expression on her face. Ever since she fell off of her horse in the forest she was nervous about riding on her own. But even though Elsa should feel a little guilty about leaving her sister behind like she just did she simply couldn't manage it. Her sister was just a sight for soar eyes with her red hear waving like flames behind her. She rarely let her hair down but she had done so today which made her look more beautiful then ever. The dark green blouse she was wearing was open just far enough for Elsa to see the swell of her beautiful breasts and complimented the freckled skin.

_Wait, what?_

She started blinking with her eyes rapidly and fought against the frost that tingled on her fingertips. What did she just look at?

_The swell of her breasts… her beautiful, soft, round breasts… No!_

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the sudden thought that had overcome her. What the hell was wrong with her? Anna was her baby sister for crying out loud and even though she had grown into a fine woman, a very fine one, it was not natural for Elsa to look at her that way. But then again, what was natural about the ice queen? Did she really care about being normal anymore? With that question in mind she slowed down her horse and came to a halt. Anna was with her within a matter of seconds, panting heavily with drops of sweat on her brow, her mouth in a tiny pout.

"Why do you always have to ride so hard?"

Elsa snickered at the comment and refrained her self from replaying that she liked it that way. That wouldn't be appropriate for a queen and, even though she let her thoughts roam freely just a few minutes ago, she did have the decency to behave like the woman she was raised. Anna didn't notice the snickering anyway. She was to content with whipping off her brow and sighing dramatically in the process.

"I am hungry."

It wasn't a statement of Anna's feelings but more a demand for food.

"What did we pack for lunch?"

Elsa grinned and her sister knew enough. Simultaneously the closed their eyes and stuck their noses in the air.

"Chocolate cake."

The both exclaimed and burst out in giggling. Elsa nodded her head towards a group of trees not to far away under which they soon sat down. She had spread out a blanket and stalled out all the food she brought. Before she could even sit down her sister had her face stuffed with a delicious looking sandwich and was chewing rapidly. The queen just laughed and nibbled on her own. She let herself relax and even used some of her magic to cool down their drinks. Anna just squealed at the sight of the snowflakes and looked as happy as Olaf did when he was talking about summer. Elsa decided to entice her some more and created a soft ball of snow in her palm. Her sister gasped when she realized what the queen was up to but was to late with dodging so she was hit full in the face.

"Elsa that is cheating!"

Her voice took a strange high pitch and Elsa chuckled while she shrugged her shoulders. The redhead took her by surprise though when she took an agile jump towards the queen and leaped on her full force. With a thud the two landed on the ground and soon enough Anna had her older sister straddled underneath her. With the same speed that she had used to jump her sister she now grabbed her wrists and pushed them hard into the ground. Elsa squirmed while she giggled like an insane person.

"Anna…"

She cried while her younger sister started tickling her side with her one free hand.

"Anna, stop it please…"

The tears started pouring down her face and where the sole reason of Anna's sudden outburst of laughter. In that moment of weakness Elsa used her hips to push her sister off and reverse the roles. The both of them giggling as she ran her ice cold fingers over the bare flesh of Anna's arms. The queen let the tiniest snowflake fall down on her sister's nose and made sure it wiggled around a bit. Soon enough she got what she desired. The red head was squirming to scratch her nose but she simply wouldn't let her until she could no longer hold in her laughter and rolled off.

"You are so evil!"

Anna had gasped the words while she scratched her nose but soon enough snuggled up against her big sister. She wrapped her arm around Elsa's waist and buried her nose in neck. The queen laid there, breathing in the scent of her sister.

_STOP IT ELSA!_


	4. Midnight at the plain

_:) You know, you guys are just the best…. it's a bit of a long chapter but i hope you guys like it. :)_

"Elsa…"

The fear in Anna's voice made the queen jump up instantly, the frost already at her fingertips for who ever she needed to fight. She was wide-awake now but it still took her some time to orientate. Trees, why where there trees? Oh god, the pick nick, they'd fallen asleep.

"Elsa, I'm… I'm scared."

Her baby sister let out with a tiny voice. The queen grabbed her hand and squeezed it comforting. Her eyes sought out those of Anna in the dark and she cupped the younger girls face with her free hand. Looking directly at her she slightly shook her head. Anna's lips curled up in the corners and she flung herself at her sisters' neck. Elsa pulled her in closer and was once again drowned in the fragrance of the red heads hair. A little drowsy she broke the hug; it was probably a better idea if they would ride back to the castle.

"How good is your eyesight at night Anna?"

"Hah, well that depends on how you look at it… hehe look at it… did you get… oh never mind. It sucks."

"Well I guess we just have to ride one horse together then."

"Actually about that… "

Elsa shot up and twirled around. The horses, where were the horses? Arendelle was at least days walk away; it would take them forever to get back. They could walk al night and they still would not make it to breakfast. She grunted as she turned herself to face the princess who was now nervously playing with the hem of her blouse.

"Anna…"

The queen demanded.

"I forgot to tie them to the tree, I mean I was so hungry and I didn't expect you to fall asleep. Hell everybody knows I do, I think I'm the biggest sleeper in the country but not my sister. You are always so…"

"So what?"

"Reserved."

The words stung more then the queen had anticipated and she couldn't help that her brow instantly knitted together in an expression of pain. By the look on Anna's crestfallen face she knew her sister didn't want to hurt her but it stung never the less. Her baby sister saw her as reserved, an ice cold woman who would never open up to her. Somebody she knew, but not really. Well Elsa had no one to thank for that but herself. All these years of pushing her sister out had taken it's toll, that shouldn't be such a big surprise.

"Elsa…"

Her sister whispered but the queen lifted her hand in response.

"It's okay, Anna."

"Do you hate me?"

The ice blue eyes shot op to meet her sisters' own blue orbs.

"What?"

"Do you hate me?"

Anna asked again, softly. Elsa felt how the tears where building up and she tried hard to swallow them down. Her voice was broken never the less when she was finally able to reply.

"Anna, I could never hate you! You are my sister, you are my world. Why would you ever think I'd hate you?"

The red head started plucking on her fingers and looking around nervously. She wasn't to good with all these confrontational conversations and the last time she tried to have one her sister froze her heart. Not that she could blame her for that of course, she knew she had pushed her, but it made her uncomfortable none the less.

"You hardly ever come and see me again."

The whispers sounded faint but the expression on Elsa's face told the princess her message came trough. Was it fear? No, it was pain. She managed to hurt her sister yet again.

"Anna, I withdraw myself from you because I know you fear me."

"Fear you?"

Now it was her turn to push out a surprised question. The queen was taken aback and she tilted her head ever just so slightly.

"Elsa, I'm not afraid!"

"But why do you look so, antsy, when I catch you looking at me."

Anna's mouth dropped and her cheeks turned into such a vivid shade of red that Elsa couldn't help but notice it, even in the dark of night. It surprised the queen to get such a reaction from her sister. Surely she must have known that she knew.

"Well, you see… that's a fun story…"

Her sister started stammering, confusing her even more. Why couldn't she just admit that she was scared of her? Of her powers and what it had done to the princess and the people of Arendelle? Elsa just stood there with a pondering look on her face which was evidently enough to spur her sister on.

"I don't fear you Elsa… I love you. I love, love you."

"You mean…"

Anna nodded, her eyes now turned to the ground and the tears flowing down her cheeks freely. Elsa's heart broke at the sight of her baby sister who apparently had felt the same tension that she did. She stepped in en cupped her sisters cheek.

"Since when?"

* * *

"The night I broke up with Kristoff."

"You what!?" Anna's voice shrieked throughout the silent castle. If the queen wasn't up yet she was know, Kristoff thought to himself frantically. He raised his hands to quiet the angry princess down but she wouldn't have it. Her eyes shot fire and he didn't think he ever saw her so enraged before. Not even when Elsa had Marshmallow toss them out of the ice palace. To say that it scared him was an understatement he was petrified.

"She's a troll… I mean there's nothing wrong with that, but you are human. That's not natural!"

"Anna please… please just quiet down."

"What's wrong with me? What have I done to you that is so terrible that you will leave me for a troll?"

"Ugh!"

He gasped out in frustration while he yanked at his own hair.

"It isn't anything you did Anna! I love her, I always have. It just took her forever to realize that she loved me too. There's nothing wrong with love when it is consensual!"

"So you don't love me? You risk a snowstorm to come and safe me but only so you can tell me that you are in love with a troll?"

"Anna, I do love you, just not like that and I know you don't love me in that way either."

"Don't you dare…"

Anna had raised her finger but Kristoff had grabbed it and pushed it away.

"You know I'm not your true love Anna, we both know who is."

He had whispered the words, but the stung nonetheless. The tears filled up the blue eyes as she silently raised her had again, this time her finger was pointing at the door. He had gone to far, she wouldn't have it. All she ever wanted it was to feel normal and accepted. To have a boyfriend who only had eyes for her and wanted to make her world a better place. She thought she had found that in Hans but he turned out to be an abusive traitor. From the moment that he left her for dead she had decided never to be misled again, ever. Yet, here she was. Her boyfriend… ex-boyfriend just left her to be with some hyperactive troll and used her own feelings against her to cover up his mess. He had no right to speak to her in such a manner and they both knew it. He hastily bolted for the door while he left the red head behind, crying.

Elsa stood frozen in her room. She was surround by dark spiky ice but didn't move a muscle. She had heard almost every single word to the fight across the hallway and every fiber in her body screamed to run out and comfort her sister. She cursed Kristoffer in her mind for hurting Anna so much but she couldn't think to bad of the man at all. In the end he was still a good guy that risked his life to safe her sister. He turned out to be decent and loyal, well until this evening. Elsa closed her eyes; she should feel happy that he was out of her way. He had stolen too much of Anna's time in the past few weeks as it was. Why couldn't she be happier?

_Because he was the only thing stopping you from hitting on your own bloody sister._

It was true though, the only boundary she had left. He made her feel normal and that was what Anna needed right? A knock on the door.

Anna didn't wait this time; she bolted in and nearly slipped on the ice that was suddenly underneath her feet. Elsa thawed the spikes just in time before her sister would've gotten impaled. Instead she just bumped into the bed and right into the queen's arms.

"Elsa?"

Her voice sounded so little and her eyes looked so desperate that it broke Elsa's hearth. She pulled the red head into a tight embrace and let her cry. It didn't bother her at all that the wet drops soaked her sleeping shirt at the hem. She softly placed her hand at the small of her sister's back and guided her to her bed.

_What are you doing Elsa? Do you have any idea in how much danger you will put her? Do you honestly want to freeze her again?_

The queen shivered but clenched her jaw. She had to be strong now for her baby sister, she couldn't run from this. She had to put her own feelings aside and care for Anna for a change. She had to control her powers for her sister's sake.

_But what if you can't?_

"I can."

She grunted under her breath, provoking a surprised look from her sister. Elsa's cheeks flustered, she couldn't tell Anna about her fear of freezing her again, of hurting her. She couldn't tell her that she was scared that her feelings would turn her into a monster in her baby sister's eyes. She couldn't tell her anything.

_Good thing that this isn't about you then narcissist._

She helped her sister in the giant bed and set down next to her. Her hands stroke the red locks in a soothing mannerbut it wasn't enough.

"Hold me Elsa."

Anna's voice sounded hoarse and the queen couldn't do anything but obey. She slid underneath the thin blanket and snuggled up next to her sister. Her heart broke when she felt the body shaking from the sobs that now escaped the pale, pink lips. Maybe she could hate Kristoff after all.

"I've got you Anna, I've got you."

She whispered the words into the red heads ears. The same words she had whispered all these years ago when she had hit her with her icy blast. It was only an accident but it was the start of a very solitary life, for the both of them. She still hated herself for that. Nah, Kristoff didn't even come close to her when it came to hurting her baby sister, so why was she even here in her bed?

_True love, isn't that cute?_

"Elsa?"

"Hm."

"I love you."

The temperature dropped, but only for a second.

"I love you too snowflake. I love you too."

Anna turned around and buried her nose in the crook of Elsa's neck. The queen noticed how her little sister moaned when she placed her cold lips on the top of her head, sending a strange sensation right between her tights.

_For heaven sakes… not now Elsa!_

She closed her eyes shut and tried to remember her late father's voice.

"Conceal, don't feel."

"What?"

_Way to go your highness…_

"It's what father used to tell me when I was upset. It just… I feels…"

"Hmm."

Anna breathed heavily against her sisters' cold neck, tightening her embrace. Neither of them spoke another word.

* * *

"He was right, Kristoff, you are my true love. I've longed for you before, ever since the coronation, but I thought it was just… you know… sisterly love."

Elsa stood frozen as she remembered that night. As she remembered her own longing for her sister. All this time where she thought her sister was to scared to look at her, where she thought Anna feared her because of her power… Anna only feared for her to figure it out and that had just come true.

"Elsa I am sorry, I know it's not natural. I'll... I don't know… I'll go and find my own pla.."

The princess was cut off mid sentence by the ice-cold lips of her sister that now pressed against her own. Surprised she moaned in reply and then opened op her mouth to let the queens' tongue enter.


	5. i'm a hunter

_Hey guys, hope you like this new chapter. Just wanted to let you all know I'm very grateful for your kind and enthusiastic reviews and pm's. Again…. You guys are the best! Smut coming up…. Don't like don't read._

'E..Elsa… did you hear that?'

Her sister stammered as she grabbed the queen's arm tighter. Somehow Anna got persuaded to walk back to Arendelle, taking the route through the forest. The tingling feeling from her sisters' icy lips must have numbed out her fear for the wolves because ever since she was hunted down she shivered at the sight of dark trees. She couldn't help but see the glowing eyes in every bush and under every scrub. She shivered and let her sister pull her in even closer. The coolness of Elsa's presence comforted and soothed her in ways she never dared to dream of before but even her touch couldn't take away the angst for the creatures that lurked in the dark.

'We are perfectly fine, Anna. I'll be here to protect you.'

'They will be to fast even for your powers…'

'I'm not creating a house out of ice Anna.'

The low voice sounded stern and the princess shivered again. She really did not feel comfortable even though she knew her big sister would never ever let any harm come to her again. Her eyes fluttered around in panic and her breathing increased. Elsa wouldn't be able to protect them both if those hairy beasts surrounded them. The monsters hunted in packs, Kristoff taught her that much, and the queen only had two hands after all. She nibbled on her lip while she tried not to tremble but apparently she didn't do much of a good job. Her sister stopped her by turning around and stepping in front of her. Her cool hands cupped both cheeks.

'You'd freeze to death…'

'I am sure you have a trick or two up your sleeve to keep me warm…'

Anna flashed a gorgeous and naughty smile while she placed her own hands around the queen's middle. Elsa's stomach fell. Since when did her baby sister get so aggressive? She knew that the princess was hopelessly romantic but she never saw her as a… predator really. But she would have to be blind to not see the hunger in those blue eyes. And the warmth spreading in her abdominal area gave away that she had the same needs.

'My body temperature is cooler than that of any other person, you know that. I couldn't possibly keep you warm…'

This time it was her turn to be shut off in mid sentence by two hot lips pushing against her own. The queen moaned and automatically opened up her mouth to let her sister's tongue slip in. They dueled passionately while she let her hands slight off of the cheeks into the red head's neck. She stepped in closer, pressing her own body against Anna's, and pulled softly on the thin neck. The princess grunted softly in her mouth which made Elsa wet instantly. Did her sister even now what effect she had on her? She was about to slide her hands down to the small of Anna's back when they heard a rustling sound in the distance. The princess instantly broke the kiss and looked around, panicking. The queen would lie if she would say that she felt totally safe and started warming up to the idea of having the safety of her ice walls around her.

'Elsa… please.'

Her sister begged while the tears started to fill up the red heads eyes. There was no way that the queen could say no to this sight. Not that she wanted too at this point anyway. So she simply nodded, turned on her heels and raised her hands. The snow flurried trough the, now, ice-cold night and blue sparks erupted from Elsa's hands. Anna gasped behind her as the ground under their feet started to rise and the queen felt how her sister barely suppressed an exciting squeal. The feelings she must have where all to familiar, she had felt it too right after she broke down and froze Arendelle. This was the beautiful side of her powers, this was the side that Elsa actually did love and apparently so did her sister. Her mouth was still open from astonishment when the queen turned around.

'Wow…'

The soft word rolled from her pink lips and Elsa couldn't help but blush. She had created the most beautiful little cottage with a large bed in the middle of the room, large enough for the both of them. The mattress consisted out of soft snowflakes and Elsa quickly pulled the blanket from the picknick over it. The cold wouldn't bother her, but her sister would defiantly freeze.

'Anna, that's the only blanket that we have so I want you to wrap yourself in it and take my cloak, the cold won't hurt me.'

'But I don't want to…'

'What do you mean? You need it, I don't want you to get hurt Anna. You'll have to keep yourself warm, do you understand.'

'Yes… I do… but…'

She leaned over to whisper in the blonde's ear. Elsa's body instantly reacted to the warm breath of air that caressed the thin skin of her neck. The hairs on her arm erected, causing an outbreak of goose bumps, making Anna smirk at the sight.

'I've been told that body heat keeps you warmer then any piece of clothing can.'

'Anna…'

Elsa's voice dropped an octave or two at the thought of what her sister just implied.

'My body temperature is to low…'

She whispered, cursing her powers in her mind. She never wanted to get rid of it more then she did now.

'Is it really? I've never noticed.'

Again those hungry eyes took Elsa's body in while the red head bit down on her lip. The queen felt her stomach drop at the sight of the pearl with teeth scraping the soft skin underneath the pink lips. Every objection she had in mind left her head at that instant as she bolted forward to kiss her baby sister. Before the princess could object het thin fingers where already entangled in the red strings of her hair and she could only moan as the tongue roughly entered her mouth. Anna was no longer the predator, she just became prey.


	6. snow and kisses

_Well here goes… enjoy! It's a bit short but I am short on time today and didn't want to leave you guys with nothing. Trust me… this will be continued! (Thanks Ansacht for some great inspiration!)._

Anna dug her nails deep in the flesh of her lovers back as she was pulled in even closer. Every fiber of her body wanted to become one with Elsa, wanted to feel her, needed her to touch her. She couldn't help but moan when the Queen broke the kiss, she did not want it to end. Not yet. But her sisters' face was just several inches away, their noses nearly touching. Anna could feel her presence and opened up her blue eyes to look right into those of her sisters'. Elsa looked at her in a way she had never seen before. Her blue eyes where half shut and looked dreamy, her mouth slightly open with her bodom lip trembling and an expression of pure need that vibrated from her whole body. She wanted her just as much. Without a word the older one guided the princess to the bed and let her down gently. Anna noticed how the cold from the snow, right underneath the blanket, caressed the skin on her back and she tried her hardest not to shiver but Elsa had already noticed. Drawing away from her the expression on her face changed.

'It is to cold, isn't it? Anna I'm sorry, please just…'

The princes sat up and placed her finger over her sisters' cool lips.

'Shh. It's fine. I like the cold… I…I love it.'

And with that she pulled her sister towards her again, sealing her words with a kiss. Spurred on Elsa pushed her down again and hovered above her. She broke the kiss only to stare at the princess again and caress the freckled cheek with the backside of her right index and middle finger. Anna moaned. God, Elsa had never known her need to hear these moans until she did. If anything it made her stomach flutter, but this particular moan did a whole lot more. She felt the heat at her center, which still came off as a strange and vibrant feeling to her cold body, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. She placed a trail of soft kisses along the jaw and ended at the cute little earlobe. She bit softly, making her sister giggle, and then worked her way down the neck with another trail of kisses. At Anna's pulse point she stopped, her lips still on the skin. She could feel the heartbeat underneath, rapid and longing. She opened her mouth to scrape the skin softly with her teeth and got a reaction beyond her expectations. Her sister trusted her hips up against her own and grunted. Her hands shot up and pulled the queen in tighter. So her sister did have a soft spot?

Anna's eyes closed shut as she felt the shivers run through her body. If she thought she was lusting for her sister before she didn't know what she was doing now. Her whole body felt at heat and she desperately wanted her sister to touch her. She wanted to feel her, inside of her, on her, everywhere. She gasped as the queen started working her neck some more and couldn't help but trust her hips up yet again. The feeling of the cold lips plucking at the skin intensified the heat between her thighs and she knew that it wasn't the snow melting that made her this wet.


	7. to much clothes

_Okay with me being tipsy, and not a native English speaker, this might contain a small amount more spelling flaws then the previous chapters… forgive me. I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless._

Elsa's hands started sliding down from her sister's neck to the swell of her breast where her cold fingers met the soft layer of fabric.

_Too much clothes… has to come off… now!_

She straddled her sister underneath her hips and rose from her horizontal position. With a devilish smirk she ran an ice-cold finger across the same path she just followed with her lips. Her sister shivered in anticipation while her pink lips slightly parted. Elsa continued her way to the swell of her breast and finally ended right in the center where the first button of her blouse stopped her. With her index finger and thumb she undid it and the smooth skin underneath it was instantly revealed. The queen bit her bottom lip, unable to hide her longing, but she continued on almost painfully slowly to the next one. Anna arched her back at the touch of the cold finger across her stomach and she closed her eyes from the pleasure it brought her. Another button lose, on more to go. Elsa was astonished by the beautiful figure that her sister had from years of tree climbing, horse riding and running around. She still couldn't believe that this girl, her baby sister, wanted her but she was to appease to complain. With a snap she released the last button and the fabric fell to the sides. The queen got a good look at the lightly tanned skin and the firm breasts.

_She isn't wearing a bra… did she plan this?_

The erected nipples where a soft shade of brown and they matched the freckles, a little higher on the chest, just perfectly. They took Elsa's mind off of the idea that her sister might have set this up; after all… it didn't really matter. She bent over and took the right one in her mouth, softly sucking it. She let her tongue play around while her hands worked to push the blouse over the thin shoulders. Anna happily complied and while the queen's mouth roamed to the other breast the fabric flew through the room. The red head let a moan escape while her own hands frantically tugged at her sister's corset. God that thing was evil. She grunted displeased and Elsa could help but giggle. She raised her body and looked down at her little sister who had her eyebrows knotted in a frown.

"Take if off."

The demand was nothing more then an expression of her lust and instead of teasing the younger one the queen simply obeyed. With the girl between her legs she did not want to spoil the moment by taking the time it needed to undo the top so she simple flicked her hand and a sharp shard of ice sliced through the ribbon before vaporizing into thin air.

'Wow.'

Her sister exclaimed while the dark blue fabric fell off Elsa's body. She was never that close to her magic, unless you counted the two times that her sister had struck her, it was beyond cool. Her fingers now tugged at the hem of the black shirt the queen wore underneath and it also disappeared without any complaint. Now it was her turn to take in her sister's body. The skin was flawless. It was almost as white as the snow and there was no single mark to be seen. It seemed supple and radiant; she wanted to explore every inch of it. She let her hands slide over the slender belly and pulled her sister towards her. Their eyes locked as Anna released the queen from her bra.

"Anna…."

She gasped as two hands cupped her breasts. The princess took the pink nipples between her fingers and softly rolled them. God, her sister was perfect. Elsa breathing got stocky and her body nearly begged her for release. With a newfound hunger she attacked her sisters mouth, their tongues dueling passionately. She needed to taste Anna; she needed to taste her now. Breaking the kiss she looked down on the red head, making sure she was fine. Her eyes where met by a look full of lust and longing, melting away any of her doubts. She slid of her sister and undid the button of the tight leather pants, her plan was clear. While the princess got rid of her riding clothes, the queen lost hers and soon they reunited their, now, naked bodies. The normally so cool skin of Elsa felt as if it was on fire the minute Anna ran her hands down her back. The queen felt her knees buckle in as her sister pushed her legs apart with her own. Her wet center was pressed against the muscular thigh, burning hot.

_Has she done this before?_

It didn't matter, nothing else but her body mattered at this point. She closed her eyes while the soft pink lips touched her own again. She let her hands caress the nipples and she rocked her hips back and forth against her sister's. Anna moaned and Elsa kissed her even harder.

_Taste her…_

With a swift movement the princess was on her back again, the older one hovering above her. The hungry eyes looking her up and down. A nipple disappeared between the cool lips, a tongue ran down her stomach, a kiss was placed at her inner thigh, followed by some soft nibbling. She couldn't do anything but grunt while she grabbed the blanket underneath her in her iron clenched fists.


	8. The hot and the cold…

_O my God, you guys are so sweet! Thank you all so much! Here's another chapter, hope it keeps you entertained. Let me know if it was any good._

Elsa's lips plucked on the strong flesh underneath it while she nearly drove herself insane being so close to the source of Anna's sweet yet musky scent. An unknown beast inside of her started shifting and she felt the lust roar. Her sister nearly turned her into a cave woman without even moving as much as a muscle. Her soft whimpering was enough to spur the queen on. She nipped at the inner thigh one more time before spreading her sisters' legs further with a soft push. The girl shivered at the touch, not because of the cold but because of her anticipation and Elsa couldn't help but smirk. She placed a soft kiss, right at the fold of the girls' leg and was rewarded by two hips that trusted upwards towards her face. But even though she was dying to taste her she took her time to enjoy this moment. She moved her head towards the other side and again placed a kiss right at the fold of the lips and leg. Another trust. A kiss right below the belly button was answered by a grunt and the queen could feel the body shaking with need.

"Elsa…"

The name was nothing more then a whisper on a faint breath of stocky air mend to express a question that could not be spoken. The queen lowered her head as an answer, placing another trail of kisses, this time towards the center of her sister's heat. Elsa ran her hands down the thin frame of her sister's body and ended at her hips, she folded her arms around the strong upper legs and finally reached the now throbbing lips of her sisters vagina. She used her tongue to spread them while Anna moaned loudly. Finally tasting her own sister the hunger overpowered the ice queen and she yanked the princess closer. It was as if her mouth was having a mind of it's own. Without putting any thought in it her tongue started playing with the swollen bundle of nerves causing the princess to start panting. Elsa sucked at the clit, moving along with the trusting hips and even softly scraped it with her teeth. She thought her sister would die in her hands. The moans of pleasure grew louder and louder as she licked over it again and again. Bringing her sister right to the verge of redemption she unhooked one of her arms. With one last lick and the trust of two fingers she pushed her baby sister over edge and was rewarded by the intense scream that carried her name. The fingernails dug deep into her shoulders and she had to clench her jaw so she wouldn't scream out herself. She massaged the sensitive bundle of nerves, helping her sister to rid out the orgasm.

"Elsa…"

This time it was a different whisper and the queen's eyes shot up to lock with those of her sister. She pushed herself upwards and hovered several inches above the freckled nose. Her lips caressed them softly before they made it to the pink lips that where inviting her. Now it was the queen's turn to moan as Anna parted her lips slightly in order to taste herself. The kiss got deeper and the hands that clasped around her neck pulled stronger. The red head's hands then slid along her sides until they reached the hip bones. Anna broke the kiss while she let the hand slide between their bodies and Elsa's eyes enlarged as she felt the long fingers caressed her inflamed flesh. For a moment she felt ashamed that she was so extremely wet but the devilish grin on her sister erased all insecurity. Anna brought her lips closely to the queen's ear and let her hot breath escape her lips.

"You are mine now."

Extremely turned on by those words Elsa bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly. She did not complain when her sister circled her most sensitive body part with her index and middle finger and rhythmically started moving her hips. The blood was rushing through her veins and she could hear her heart beat in her ears. She moaned when Anna pushed her over so she landed on her back, the princess' hand never leaving the only warm part of Elsa's body. The queen felt her muscles tighten around the slender hand and she started panting.

Anna only sped up the rhythm while gazing down on the beautiful body of her sister. She had dreamed for this moment since the coronation, since her sister had finally spoken to her again. It wasn't like she didn't admire the woman her sister had grown into before but when that same woman told her she was beautiful… she just… melted. The queen of ice made her melt, not once but twice, without her realizing it until now. Anna felt her stomach flutter as she fucked her own sister and she couldn't care less about what anybody would think. This was her destiny. This was her true love. How could she deny it? Again she increased the speed and mimicked what the older woman had done just minutes before. She lowered her head towards the blonde's neck and started kissing it until she found the pulse point. She pressed her hot tongue against it, noticing the pacing heartbeat underneath it. While she closed her lips around the Queen's neck she let her two fingers slide inside of her and the elated gasps left Elsa's mouth. With her thumb she still caressed her clit but she also moved her fingers deeper into her sister. The muscles round it tightened as Anna sucked hard on the pale skin underneath her mouth. She didn't care for the nails that ran roughly down her back. If any the scratches only enticed her to suck harder, to move faster, to love deeper.

Elsa started shivering, not because of the cold but because her sister simply owned every fiber of her being. She couldn't stop her hips from trusting against the warm hand, causing another shiver to run down her body. She threw her head back and with her mouth open she now moaned, begging for release. Anna sucked even harder on her neck and seemed to use her teeth now also. It would leave a terrible mark and Elsa could get in trouble because of it but she couldn't care. The whole world could know that she belonged to her sister and her sister belonged to her. Between her legs Anna's hand slid out and her fingers started working the queen's clit again.

"Anna! Please… please Anna."

She begged her while she pressed herself harder against hand. With skilled hands the princess took the sensitive bundle of nerves between her thumb, index,- and middle finger and rolled it carefully, creating dozens of snowflakes falling down from the ceiling. Elsa screamed out Anna's name and with that released the loneliness from the years and years of solitude.

The ice queen broke down and cried.


	9. Ice scream

_Thanks guys for the lovely comments, I hope you all have a lovely Sunday._

'Elsa?'

Anna's voice was small as her big eyes looked down concerned at the queen. With her long fingers she stroke the lose strands of hair out of her sisters face and tugged them behind her ears. The little snowflakes where still twirling down but they had lessened in quantity. Elsa had her eyes shut tightly but the tears pushed right trough the lids and rolled down her face. They left salty traces behind that Anna softly rubbed away with her thumb. She worried that she might have gone to far, that she pushed her sister into doing things she did not want to do. Elsa never wanted anything more in this world but to be normal and this wasn't exactly fitting that description. Anna bit her lip as she lifted her hand from her sister's face. Perhaps she shouldn't be touching her.

'I am sorry…'

She whispered as she put some distance between the two bodies. The reaction she got was unexpected. Elsa's eyes flickered open and her arm shut up instantly. She grabbed Anna's wrist with a firm hand and pulled her closer.

'No.'

All she needed to say was that one word and her sister turned to mush. Anna's eyes got misty as Elsa wrapped her body around her, placing her head in the crook of the princess' neck. Her tears where still flowing down her cheeks but her lips had curled up into what looked to be a satisfied smile. She wasn't rejecting her sister, she was coming to terms with the person she truly was. Anna kissed her temples and she shivered at the contact of the warm lips. She had no idea what their future would bring them but it would be a tough battle without a doubt. Still, it didn't matter, she had Anna, and she wasn't alone.

'Elsa?'

Another small voice. This time the queen did raise her head and her eyes locked with those big blue eyes of her sister. She was very much in love. She felt her stomach flutter and her heartbeat picked up a rapid pace again. Very much in love.

'Hm.'

'What are we going to do now?'

'Well… I was thinking that perhaps I could kiss you here.'

Elsa spoke with the low voice that she noticed made her sister shiver. She placed her cold lips on the collarbone and pressed them softly.

'Or here…'

She now whispered as she placed another soft kiss, this time on the top of Anna's head.

'Or here…'

She placed another in the corner of her lip but this time the queen lingered. A gasp escaped the princess' mouth as she turned her head so her own lips could meet those of the queen. The strong hands where once again wrapped around the cold neck and tugged as they both separated their lips for another passionate kiss. Elsa felt the heat radiating from her sister's body, which comforted her in a strange way. She never had this reaction to warmth before. Not only was it new to her, it also opened a window of opportunities and she broke the kiss with a lustful smirk.

'Elsa?'

This time there was curiosity in the name. A certain need and want. The queen just smiled and closed her right hand. She felt the power searing through her veins and the creation in her mind materialized in the palm of her hand. Her action caused a bright light in the room of ice and Anna gasped in pleasure. Oooh was her sister in for a lovely surprise

'What are you doing?'

Anna couldn't hide her curiosity any longer. She knew her sister was creating something to turn her on, she had seen it in her eyes. The princess was fond of the cold but she was at loss here, she had no idea what could be sexy enough to amplify this moment. But she let her sister push her back on the bed and answered the short, hot yet sloppy kiss. Their eyes locked so the feeling of the ice cube gliding down her hot skin came as a total surprise. Anna gasped as the hungry grin on her sisters face grew larger. This night wasn't over by a long shot.


	10. icicle

_Here's another one guys, stay warm out there… I'm working on the next part, but it's been a very long day, forgive me… this will have to do for now :)_

Elsa looked enchanted at the drops of water that the ice-cube left behind on the smooth, freckled, skin of her sister. She could hear the heavy panting of her sister who fought against swooning at the light touch. She tried to complain in a stocky breath but couldn't get anything out other then a moan. The queen smiled as she followed her path. She had softly caressed the collarbone before finding a way down to the right nipple that she had just circled. She let the cube find it's own the soft, yet firm, breast upon her stomach. Elsa didn't use her power but let the frozen water thaw on her sister's incredibly hot body.

'True love will thaw.'

She had whispered the words but they reached Anna's ears nonetheless. The girl opened her eyes half way and smiled all knowingly. She had become aware of her feelings for her sibling way before Elsa did and she has had many fantasies about her sister hanging over her the way she did now. She had pleasured herself often while thinking about how her sister would explore every inch of her body and how she would return the favor. She had never dared to dream of the Queen using her powers in this manner but now that she did so Anna wished she would never stop again. She felt her skin react; the hair on her stomach standing up straight after the cold brushed it and she shivered from pleasure.

'Elsa, please don't stop…'

Elsa looked down, her eyes still big. Her sister was so beautiful that it was beyond her imagination. She had heard the faint whisper and her hearth started beating rapidly. She could see Anna's chest rise and fall as she was breathing in the air around them and on that moment she couldn't hold it in. She was overwhelmed with the emotions that seared through her veins and it almost felt as if her head would explode. The big blue eyes of her sister just stared at her, filled with love and…

_Admiration? Why? _

Elsa swallowed, suddenly shy. Her sister hardly noticed though her eyes still wandered up and down the queen's naked body. Her nails where teasing the bare skin by barely scraping it and unknowingly she started to bite on the corner of her lip.

_She is so adorable. _

Elsa bent over to kiss her and was greeted eagerly by her younger sister. The ice cubes, or what was left of them, lied between them and quickly dissolved into a puddle of freezing water. Neither of them cared anymore, the where to involved in kissing the other so passionately that they didn't even notice. Both of their lips had swollen, oh so slightly, by the touch of the others and their tongues caressed each other with such care as it would a great delicacy. Locked in their embrace the princess carefully rolled over, realizing she had a thing with being on top. With a smirk on her face she broke the kiss and looked down at her lover. She lowered her head and made sure the words came out together with a hot breath of air.

"I am going to fuck you senseless."

Elsa's jaw dropped and her eyes enlarged at the hearing of such foul language. Nobody had ever spoken to or around her in such manner, let along her little sister, and it really caught her off guard. In all the years that she grew up in the castle she was sheltered from those kind of words. The only way she would get in contact with them was by reading the books that where hidden far, far away in the library. She had everybody fooled by making them all think that she was studying so hard while all she did was swoon by the words she had never heard in her real life. Where did her sister pick it up? She was no match for the princess that pushed her back into the snowy pillow.

"Just lay back…" She whispered, her breath still hot against Elsa's cold skin. "Lay back and let me make you cum."

Anna looked down with the most confidant smile ever and the queen couldn't do anything but swallow. She stared at the younger girl that was on top and clearly in charge. She felt her cheeks burn and just knew that if she would dare to say one word it would come out in the worst stutter ever so she simply held her tongue. The smile on her sister's face grew when she saw the skin turn red on her sister's cheekbones and she decided to turn it up just a nudge. She bent over once again, her breasts pressing against Elsa's. Her words where soft but ever so inviting;

"Elsa… why don't you use your powers to… impale me?"

The queen just gasped.


	11. Winter's comming

_I'm sorry my little tiger, no DP in this part…. But I'll keep your ideas in mind. _

"A…Anna…I…I…I"

The queen stammered. What was it about her sister that made her so needy? Was it the devilish grin she was faced with right now, or the freckles on her nose? Maybe it the way her hair shown, specially when she was wearing it down, or those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. She figured her sister had magical powers after all, concealed in those bright eyes. She had enough powers to bring the ice queen to her knees, that was for sure.

_That's right… ice…. Use your powers for something good… _

Elsa felt her heart beating against her chest. It was as if it wanted to get out and was beating it's way through her ribs. Her throat was dry and she was still staring at the red hand that hovered above her. Did her sister really just ask her to…

_Yep, she sure did._

"Anna, NO!"

With a swift movement she tossed her sister over and jumped up. She was off the bed so quickly that she left the princess stunned behind her. Her powers, they would hurt Anna. No matter how badly she wanted to have them under control she didn't. Her sister already made her feel as if she had no control what so ever, Elsa had no idea what she would do if… She turned around, the fear dripping from her face. Anna was right there, already off the bed, already offering her hand.

"Don't be afraid Elsa. You won't hurt me, I know you won't."

"It's not safe Anna, don't you see that? If something would go wrong… God, there are so many things that can go wrong…"

Anna pressed her finger on the thin lips of her sister.

"The only thing that can go wrong is that I cum before you do…"

"Your body isn't made for this kind of cold."

"Are you joking? My body is craving it, it was made to fit yours and with the cold. Elsa... don't hold yourself back, you have control."

The queen shivered, the tears nearly welling up in her eyes. Anna didn't even judge her; she was just there, pressing her naked body against her own.

"Anna, please."

"I want you to fuck me Elsa, I want to feel you in…"

She was cut off mid sentence by two lips that pressed hard against her own. She was caught by surprise and didn't object when her sister pushed her towards the wall of ice. It was as if Elsa lost all restrain, even more so then before, when she closed in pressing her sisters hard back against the cold wall. When they broke their kiss Anna could see the lust in Elsa's eyes and the need to take her, all of her. She moaned.

"Elsa…"

Her whimper was soft and answered with a low growl. The blue eyes of the queen had darkened and where fixed on Anna's body who was now softly trembling. With the flick of her hand she had a perfectly shaped phallus strapped on to her hips and now it was her sisters turn to drop her jaw. Again she pressed against Anna's body, the cold piece of ice between her until she heard her sister stifle a laugh. Surprised she withdraw, her eyebrow raised in question.

"Where did you learn that?"

Anna motioned towards the cold strap on.

"You just asked me…"

"Yeah I know and I am not surprised that you can actually do it. It's just…"

Another giggle.

"Just what?"

Elsa pressed, her cheeks turning red. Was her sister kidding, shouldn't she actually have done this? She was just about to undo her magic when Anna looked back up at her again.

"I'm just surprised that you know what it actually looks like."

The queen felt her face fluster and she swallowed, nearly ashamed. She lowered her eyes and started to step back, the ice about to shatter into a thousand particles. All the confidence she had felt earlier instantly undone.

"Hey… no… Elsa, stop it!"

Anna had grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her hard against her. With a thud the queen landed in her sisters arms. The princess smiled.

"I just figured you as a die hard lesbian is all."

She whispered before she drew Elsa in even closer for a hot kiss. Her skin broke out in goose bumps at the cold touch between her legs.

_You had to go and spoil the moment didn't you? _

"I am happy that you know what it looks like, not that you couldn't come up with something else creative, I am sure you would have figured something out. Besides it's not like…"

Again she was shut off by a hard kiss.

"Shut up…"

Elsa's fingers had tangled themselves in the red hair and she softly pulled her sister's head down. Her neck was now bare and visible and the queen couldn't suppress a hungry growl. With a little encouragement by Anna's moans she bit softly in the naked flesh. She was rewarded by the parting of her sister's legs, who now wrapped one of them around Elsa's thigh. The queen released the neck from her mouth and silently starred into her sister's eyes. Anna just nodded slightly and was then penetrated by the most beautiful shaped icicle she had ever seen in her life. The touches of the cold phallus against the warmth of her center send a jolt to her stomach. She was never too fond of Kristoff's penis or any penis really. But to feel her sister inside her, it gave her a whole new perspective. It was as if Elsa was swallowing her whole and she just needed to feel her body on her own. She couldn't even control her own hips, who where trusting hard against those of the queen, but she didn't seem to mind. Another jerk on her hair made her flip her head back again.

Elsa growled, wanting more and more of her sister, she wanted all! She bit in the flesh of her neck again, harder this time, while she trusted upwards. Anna moaned, digging her fingers deep into Elsa's back and pulling on her with her leg. The queen found an unknown strength; she had never thought she would have, when she lifted her sister of the ground. The princess now wrapped both legs around her while she was still riding the transparent dick between her legs. Elsa moved them towards the bed where she tossed her down and instantly jumped on top of her. Anna moaned again when the queen's trusts became faster and stronger. Elsa's breasts where swinging just inches away from her face, the same pace that she was being fucked in. Anna reached out her hand but before she could touch her sister she felt herself climaxing. Her eyes shut down and her hand was whipped back. She clenched her jaw and panted heavily as Elsa rode her into oblivion.


	12. mine

_Just a short chapter today but I hope you'll like it nonetheless. _

The light tickled Elsa's nose and her arm felt heavy. She muttered under her breath when she opened her eyes. For a few moments she was disorientated. She had frozen her room before, but the walls where never solid ice… She blinked once, twice, three times before she spun her head around. There, in the crook of her elbow laid Anna. Her mouth not so graciously opened and her hair all over the place. She was wrapped in the blanket, protect from the snowy bed. Her skin felt warm and Elsa felt a jolt shoot down to her stomach. Anna...

_She is so beautiful… she is yours…_

She started to put the red heads hair down, pushing it behind her air, softly so she wouldn't wake. There was no doubt that half of Arendelle would be looking for them by now. There was a big change they would get here soon too, but the queen simply couldn't care less. She needed to watch her baby sister in the ice-shattered morning light. Just a few moments where she could believe in this Utopia. At least she would always carry the memories of the previous night even if her sister would decide to turn against her, even if Elsa would be awkward and shut every body out again; the memories would be there.

"Elsa?"

It was a soft moan and I broke the queens heart. She knew it was time to return to the normal world. A world where Anna and Elsa could never exist as they did last night. It would not be accepted. People would not understand their love; they would dismiss it as a sickness. They would be condemned to a living hell. Chased down and tortured for as long as they would live. The subjects of the Arendelle throne would not understand and she did not wish that live for Anna. The cold had never bothered Elsa but her sister was to kind to loving to overcome such hatred. This had to end.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Are you cold?"

"Hm."

She shook her head slightly, as a matter a fact she felt warm. She wasn't sure if it was Elsa's touch or the blanket around her body but she couldn't feel the cold at all. She looked around the room, drowsy.

"You know we should be going right? They will probably be looking for us."

"Can't we just stay… here, together, forever?"

Elsa smiled, her pearl with teeth shown. God she loved her sister so much. She scooped the girl up, tighter in her arms, caressing her back with her long fingers. They locked eyes and Anna started biting her lip, how she wished this moment would never end.

"Anna, we have to go back to Arendelle."

"Why?"

Her eyes looked back, filled with innocent. But the princess knew the answer and her sister refused to say it. It did hurt her to have to let go but they both knew they had their tasks to return to. Even if Anna was only the spare, people relied on her and she couldn't let them down. With a growl she rolled on her back and pushed herself half way up. Elsa just gazed at the beautiful body. It was hers… yet it was so far away. Anna was hers but they could never show it to the outside world. She loved her nonetheless.

"Anna…"

"Hmm…"

"Are you mine?"

"I have always been and always will be, yours."

"Anna…"

"Hmm…"

"I…I…"

_Say it!  
_  
"I love you."


	13. I want you to want me

_Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait. I was engaged in several activities, some more pleasurable then others. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Gimme some feedback please. _

Elsa lowered her head upon her desk. She could not believe the amount of work she had to go trough just because she missed a day's work. Not to mention the scolding she had to endure from Gerda. Yeah, she might be queen but that did not mean that the woman who raised her after her parents had passed away tolerated this kind of behavior. Thank the gods that she did not notice the enormous bruise just above her collarbone. Looks like Anna was rougher then she had expected. The mark was a lovely reminder of their night in the ice palace but it was a flashing target out here in Arendelle. She would have no way to explain the hickie and the discovery might eventually even lead to the rest of her bruises. If they would put two and two together it would be over for her and Anna. So she decided to hide in her office, far away from the real world. Far away from her sister.

"Oh Anna…"

Elsa sighed in her arms, feeling a stab of loneliness running through her veins. Would her sister know that she was thinking of her right now? Would the red head think of her? Unwillingly the queen shot a beam of ice right out of her hands. The table froze at her touch and the temperature in the room dropped quickly. Before she could even lift her head her office had turned into an ice skating rink. She wanted to be with Anna so badly that she couldn't control her magic.

_Conceal don't feel! Conceal don't FUCKING FEEL!_

It didn't matter how much she repeated the mantra to herself, she was lost anyway. There must be a way where they could be together without being condemned to a living hell. Icy spikes erupted from the walls and the room heaved dangerously. The panicked cry of her, now, frozen walls must have been audible throughout the whole castle but the queen couldn't care. She shot up, pushing her chair away in such a manner that it broke into a dozen pieces and shattered all over the floor.

_There is no way! If you want to be with her you will have to ruin her!_

The sounds intensified as Elsa clenched her fists to her chest. This pain, this feeling of utter failure, was so familiar and yet it burned right trough her soul. She grunted as a tear rolled down her face. She knew she had to be strong for Anna, but how could she be if she knew that it mend losing her?

On the other side of the castle a young red head blew her breath into her hands. The temperature had dropped several degrees and everybody knew who was causing it. Anna paced around in her room, pondering to go see her sister or not. She had a very good idea where this…rage could come from after all. Did she cross the line? Was her sister angry at her, or confused?

_She wanted it as badly as you did._

She knew that it was true, yet she couldn't help but wonder if she had made a mistake. She had to know!

She walked in big, long, strides towards her sister's office. Two guards where posted outside the door and Anna raised her eyebrow at the sight. Was this a new way to shut her out? She eyed the both of them but got no response. Her hand moved towards the door and carefully she knocked, jumping two steps back in anticipation of the guards. They stood still.

"The door is open Anna. You can… you can come in."

"Well… at least that went smoothly this time."

The whisper was to no one in particular and without paying any more attention to the two men she pushed trough the door. She was nearly knocked off her feet by the cold that was now escaping the room. Her lungs expanded instantly and all the hair on her arms stood up. Her head felt as if she had a brain freeze and it took her several moments to adapt to the climate change. In all this time her sister did not say a word. Elsa just sat in the corner of the room, her back against the wall and her arms tightly around her legs. Her head was lifted from her knees so that she could lock her eyes with Anna's. She had obviously been crying.

_She isn't hiding it. She is letting you see her emotions. She is letting you in!_

The voice in her head started screaming and the princess wouldn't do anything more in the world then just dance and celebrate this gorgeous moment. Of course she couldn't, she wouldn't but that didn't mean she didn't feel it. Her chest was swollen with pride, her eyes beamed and her skin glowed. She felt like a hero when she rushed towards the queen and let her body slide right next to her. She wrapped her arms around Elsa and let her head rest on her chest. She didn't care that her sister must easily hear her elevated heartbeat. Elsa has let her in and Anna would do just the same in return.

Elsa flinched at the touch and looked up in pain. Her sisters big, blue, eyes stared right back at her and before she knew it she was wrapped around her. She could no longer keep it in. Her body started twitching as she let the sobs out. She had never cried in this way in front of anybody, not even her parents. Anna had found her way into her heart and now there was no way back.

"You are okay Elsa, I got you."

_Remember?_

_With a flash Elsa was back on her knees as an eight year old. Her sister in her arms, her beautiful red hair turning white right in front of her eyes… what had she done? _

_"Mama! Papa!"_

_Her screams echoed in her ears as she looked down at the unconscious girl. They where only playing, she never mend to hurt her. Now she could feel the cold, the cold that she has put in her. The vibrant heat that normally glowed off of her sister was gone. Was Anna scared?_

_"It's okay Anna, I got you…" _

Elsa's eyes filled with tears and she pressed against her sister's shoulder. She would bring danger to her. She always put her in danger. But Anna refused to let go.

"I got you…I got you."

She repeated and the queen just cried.

Anna had her jaw clenched tightly together. She could feel the burning sensation in her shoulder.

_So that's what frostbite feels like?_

She knew she had to let Gerda take a look at it but that could wait until later. Right now she had to calm her sister down and by the looks of it she did a good job. The queen was no longer hiding away in her shoulder but she was staring at her with those beautiful eyes. All the need for parading vanished when her sister watched her like that. Anna suddenly turned all mushy and all she wanted was to kiss her queen. She leaned forward and pressed her warm lips against Elsa's who quickly returned the gesture.

_At least she wants it as badly as you._


	14. Another frostbite's the dust

_Enjoy_

"Are you girls planning to tell me what happened?"

Gerda looked stern as she put the shavings of ice into the mortar together with the green herbs. Anna just squinted her nose because of the smell and Elsa had her lips pressed tightly together. The plump woman started crushing the ingredients fiercely while keeping her eyes on the sisters. One of the better started talking soon. But the princes avoided her gaze and the queen had straightened her back to gain some ground. The servant noticed that her eyes where puffy and red nonetheless. She had been crying. That the queen had an emotional breakdown was obvious, half of the castle was still thawing, but that she actually cried… Was this the results of her pain? The older woman looked at the injury again. It was a firm handprint, pressed into the freckled flesh, as if it was put there to mark the princes. But so far she had received no answers. She muttered under her breath, angry and disappointed. She had always been there for the girls. When Elsa discovered her powers she was the only one to enter the room for her meals and the girl had let her. Anna had run to her if she hit her knee. Both girls where put in her custody after their parents died and she dared to say she took good care of them. She felt as a… well aunt perhaps? At least she loved them and she wanted the both of them to be okay. Her heart shattered at coronation day when Elsa… No, that was in the past. But what was bothering the young queen now?

"I am not asking you again."

She stated, not impressed by the titles the girls had attached to their names. Anna shot a nervous look towards her sister who swallowed hard. Gerda noticed the exchange but decided to keep her temper down as long as the ladies would start to talk.

"You have about three sec…"

"I was hurt."

Elsa blurted out before Gerda could finish her sentence. The princess head shot up and her eyes found those of her sister. It went unanswered though as she had already lowered her head.

"Anna, she…she held me when I was… she held me. I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't even know I did until she… until she showed me."

At least it was half the truth, that was always better then a lie right? Both girls shifted uneasily in their chairs. Gerda knew that something was off; she just couldn't put her finger on it. But the flushed cheeks of her queen only confirmed her suspicion. She also realized neither of the girls would be telling her unless it was utterly necessary. Her brow knotted and she pressed her lips firmly together. She hated it when she was shut out, it made all her senses tingle and she knew she just had to find out what was going on. Without a single word she finished the compress and placed it, carefully, on the wound. Anna flinched but never made as much as a sound. It seemed the girl was gladly paying this price so whatever the cause of her injury was; it must have been worth it.

-  
Anna lied her head down on Elsa's chest and sighed heavy. Her shoulder was still pulling, making her think she'd tear her skin with every movement she made. Still, the pain was nothing compared to what she would have felt if Elsa would have…

_Don't go there. She didn't, not this time. _

She shifted and wrapped her hand around the slender waist of her sister. Elsa glanced down at her before she closed her eyes again. Her hand had found the string of hair that once was white. In her imagination Elsa still saw it as such. Even though she had caused the mutation in her sister's hair she came to see it as a extraction of her personality. It suited Anna's red locks and cute freckles and to be honest she quiet missed it.

"We have to be careful…"

"Can't sister's cuddle together?"

"Gerda's on to something Anna."

The red's stomach fell when she heard her sister pronouncing her name. Her voice sounded so low and it almost sounded like a moan. Did Elsa even realize the power that her voice carried?

"Anna, are you even listening?"

"Hm, yes, Gerda is up to something. Elsa I really don't think that she would…"

"We HAVE to be careful Anna, don't you understand what will happen to us if they'd find out?"

"They burn us at the stake like Joan?"

"Well no but…"

"But than it's not THAT bad is it?"

The queen sight, running her free hand over her face. Could her sister really be this oblivious to the situation? Did she really not understand that they would be separated, chased down and maybe, just maybe never see each other again?

"I'm scared too Elsa."

It was as if her fragile voice answered all the questions the blonde had in her mind. She fought against the cold that swirled inside her. A mixture of raise and fear combined with… grieve? How could she grieve something that did not happen?

_It's because you will never be able to be with her without being condemned. You grieve your relationship because other will never let it be…_

She cursed at her mind for making the obvious painfully clear. She just wished that she could numb her thoughts and that ripping feeling inside of her with it. She wanted to enjoy being in love, not despise it. She grabbed Anna's hand and pulled the girl closer. Their faces where just inches apart and she could feel the warm breathe caressing her skin. The girls locked their blue eyes and gazed at each other for what felt like years. Anna did not object when Elsa leaned in to kiss her. In fact she welcomed her by sliding her hand beneath her sisters neck and pulling her impossibly close. She heard her moan in her mouth and fought the urge to rip Elsa's shirt off of her. Instead she tactically moved her leg between that of her sister's and explored her mouth with her tongue. Soon enough their bodies where so entangled that both of them lost track of reality and neither of them heard the footsteps that stopped at Elsa's door.

Gerda pressed her ear against the bedroom door. The two sisters had fled after she had dressed the frostbite wound but the servant had not felt satisfied with their poor answers. She knew it was not her place, not even as their former caretaker, but she needed to know what was going on with her… no… the girls. She heard the shifting and the soft moans. She frowned her eyebrows and stepped away from the door. What the hell was going on here? In a fast pace she left the hallway, she needed to find Kai!


	15. Gerda

_Maybe this is getting a bit dark; I tried to lighten it up here and there. Don't give up, don't despair…. This might just get a different twist then you realize. Plus, sorry it's a bit short… work in the morning and all that jazz…_

"What exactly did you hear?"

Kai's face was stern; he did not dare to believe what his wife was saying. She was quick to jump to acquisitions to begin with, but it was simply not done where it would concern their queen. It did not matter that they practically raised the sisters, it was not their place and one must never forget his place!

"They where kissing! I am sure of it!"

His wife nervously moved up and down on her toes. Her face was flushed and her neck showed signs of an upcoming breakdown. She waved around with her hands as if she needed to cool down while all she need was to let the excess energy out. Kai couldn't help but let out a low laugh. His wife was the most beautiful creature he had ever known. It didn't matter to him that other servants whispered that she was fat or even that her face was always puffy. He loved her, inside and out. She was his and he thanked the good lord on his knees every single day.

"How do you know they where kissing Gerda? Did you actually see them do so?"

"Oh Kai, of course not. But I could hear it, I could hear them… them… I could just hear it. And then there was the blushing and the frostbite; Elsa has imprinted her sister with her hand. It will scar the poor girl for life but neither explained what happened. Kai, I am telling you… something is going on between these girls and it is not normal!"

Her voice was a little louder then she had expected it to be and the pitch higher as she raised herself on her toes again. But this time the middle aged man put his plump hands on her shoulders and pushed her down with a little bit of force. He frowned his eyebrows and looked at her slightly irritated.

"Gerda, if you don't stop this nonsense right now…"

"It's not nonsense Kai! I tell you I heard them…"

"I DON'T CARE, Gerda…. I do not care. Do you understand me? I couldn't care less if Elsa made out with a horse or that freaky snowman she build. She is our queen and we have to except her ways!"

The woman just blinked with her eyes. Once, twice, three times before she realized her jaw was open wide. With a snap she shut it. She had no courage to murmur under her breath but she did feel her blood boil. It was an abomination and she would not stand for it. With scrunched eyebrows she marched outside, leaving her husband behind perplexed.

Anna sucked at Elsa's bottom lip as her hands ran down her sister's arms. She heard the moan in her mouth, which only spurred her on to deepen the kiss. She slightly separated the queen's lips with a gentle push of her tongue and was welcomed very enthusiastically. She was caught by surprise by the long and cold hands that had suddenly positioned themselves in her neck and she was pulled forwards. She couldn't hide her smirk as she continued the kiss. Her body felt as if it was on fire and Elsa's cold skin felt so familiar. Anna broke free and just traced the swollen lips with her finger. She took in a deep breath trough her nose. She smelled like rainwater and something else… something more delicate… something like…

"CHOCOLATE!"

The blonde's eyes enlarged at the sudden outburst and she flinched. Her sister was dangerously close to her now, straddling her slim body and her face inches away from Elsa's. The queen swallowed hard when she saw the suspicion in her sister's eyes but didn't dare to say a word.

"You had… chocolate… without me? "

The words came out as a soft whisper but they held a certain danger. Elsa swallowed again, not daring to speak. She ran her tongue over her lips quickly that suddenly felt so dry. She blinked rapidly with her eyes but couldn't hold bike the tiniest smile.

"ELSA!"

She busted out in laughter and pulled Anna closer towards her.

"You can have a little taste if you'd like…"

The princess leaned in but never got her kiss. The door slammed open and their servant stood, dangerously, in the opening. Gerda's eyes spat fire as she walked in, step for slow fucking step.

"What is going on here?"

Both girls sat frozen.


	16. Storm

_I think we all might have felt the storm inside us. For some it was when coming out, for others it was being bullied, not matter what the reason is… we all know how hard it can be to stand up for your self. I needed to play with that in this chapter… but trust me, fun parts are coming up J_

Elsa felt her face fluster and she noticed how Anna pushed her body against hers. The girl was trembling and this time it wasn't because of pleasure, she was terrified. The queen swallowed hard, suppressing her urges to run and hide. She just couldn't leave her sister behind to fight this battle for her. Anna deserved so much more than that and she knew it. Hell that was the exact reason she didn't want this to happen in the first place. They where just talking about it mere seconds ago. Did she jinx it? She straightened her back and protectively positioned her arm in front of the red head. She felt her nails digging into her shoulder and her shaky breath could not go unnoticed. Elsa balled her fists. She couldn't care who she had in front of her; nobody should be able to cause this reaction from her sister. Her eyes suddenly spat fire and she clenched her jaw.

"When did we tell you to enter Gerda?"

The servant was taken a little aback but never lost her intensity.

"Don't you dare to make this about me. What you are doing… it's unnatural and not fitting for…for... for somebody in your position!"

Little flocks of salvia flew across the room as she spoke, filled with hate and loathing. Elsa felt the cold in her stir and she fought hard so she wouldn't send an icy blast right trough the elder woman. She knew she would never forgive herself if she would hurt the woman that had raised her but she was so very close to doing it. She bald her fists and pressed them hard to her chest, the temperature dropped but the servant was neither surprised nor impressed. A thin layer of ice began to form on the queens lips and her blue eyes turned a shaded darker.

"This position means that I am YOUR queen. You have no right to barge through that door the way that you did even if I wasn't, but now that you did there will be consequents."

Gerda's jaw dropped and she started to stutter with a comeback. Her head turned seven shades of red before she finally snapped her mouth shut again, her eyes still sending out nothing more then hate. Elsa had enough of if. She let herself slide of the bad and walked towards the woman in a dangerous and warning way. The servant wasn't stupid and stepped back but refused to leave the room.

"Gerda…" Elsa growled between her teeth. "Do not make this any worse then it already is. Leave now and forget what you have seen. No harm done and no hard feelings."

"I can't do that, it is my sacred duty to keep Arendelle safe from harm."

"We are not putting Arendelle in harms way because we love each other. Don't you see that Anna is the only one strong enough to stop me? Gerda I'm warning you… get out and get out now!"

Her growl had turned into a hiss and she could hear Anna holding her breath. The servant swallowed but kept looking at her, straight in the eyes. She never moved as much as a muscle. Her intentions where clear; she would not give up until she had separated the two sisters. If this would mean that she had to tell the whole kingdom about their dirty little secret so be it. Elsa was no longer able to fight of her powers, she felt the threat towards her sister and it was enough to push her over the edge.

"Gerda…"

She tried desperately one more time but she never received as much as a blink. The storm started at her feet and swirled her way around the slender body. Snow dropped down in a rapid pace and soon the princess behind her was shivering but she never interfered. Spikes of ice erupted from the walls and Elsa's pupils enlarged. With a twisting movement of her hand she let an enormous wall of ice shoot out from the ground, she had the woman trapped. With her eyes locked on Gerda she pushed the ice forward, moving the servant out the door. For a moment she wanted to create a spike to impale her plump body but she couldn't. She wasn't a monster; she was the queen of Arendelle.

With a gust of wind she shut the door and collapsed on the floor beneath her. Anna hurrying down, calling out her name in world was spinning and turned black at the moment that her sister's hands wrapped themselves around her shoulders. She could feel how her head was pushed against the warm shoulder.

_She feels good, doesn't she? Don't get used to it… she'll be gone before you know it._

"Elsa… Elsa please wake up. Elsa…"

The tears that dripped down her neck helped the queen open her eyes even just so slightly. She looked into the blue orbs of her sister; a worried frown across her forehead and her lips pressed together, slightly pushing out in a pout.

_So fucking adorable._

Elsa smiled; she smiled until her jaw hurt. Anna never spoke a word but just looked down on her, hugging her tightly. But Elsa smiled until the tears started rolling down her face and the storm around them picked up again. She smiled through the hailstorm that shattered the wooden chest and she smiled through the snow that piled up around them. She smiled until she couldn't smile no more and then there was Anna.

"I've got you Elsa. You are not alone. I've got you."

She knew they where in it together and with her sister by her side, she would overcome anything.


	17. this moment

_Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Hell of a day yesterday. But here we go. (Thank you Yuiiub, I changed the Princes to Princess XD Can't believe i missed that)._

The little, fat, fingers slipped underneath her legs and her arm was wrapped around a warm neck. The body felt unfamiliar to Elsa's touch but she was to tired to open her eyes, to tired too fight it. The world underneath her started spinning as she was lifted in the air and she only tried to close her eyes harder then she already had. Her head pounded as if there was somebody inside, trying to get out. It wasn't until she felt the pillows underneath her that she started to relax. She could sleep now, she would be okay.

"How long has she been like this?"

Kai's voice sounded concerned as he whipped the blonde hair out of the queen's face. He didn't make eye contact with the princess, to ashamed of what his wife had done to them. But it wasn't needed; Anna could see the concern dripping of his face and for a fraction she wondered if he knew. Though she quickly came to the realization that the possibility was very slim, based on the way he was treating them.

"Since… since…"

"Tell me little one."

Anna couldn't hold back the sob. Her eyes filled up with tears and soon they where flowing down her cheeks. Kai looked up neither surprised nor shocked.

"Gerda?"

His voice was a soft and low whisper but Anna was taken aback nonetheless. He did know! But he didn't seem to care and the princess could hardly believe it. Her sobs grew only stronger as she wrapped her arms around her knees and started cradling herself. She hadn't done that since her parents had died. The chubby hand whipped away the tears from her skin.

"Come on now duckling. Life's to beautiful to waste on tears."

Anna bowed her head but Kai wouldn't have it. He took her chin into his hand and raised her head to meet her eyes.

"Anna, there is nothing you have to be ashamed about. People won't always understand but you have to know that love will conquer all. After all, love will thaw a frozen heart, don't you remember?"

She looked at him through her misty eyes and nodded slowly. She knew he was right but she also knew their love was forbidden. It wasn't supposed to be, no matter how strong they both felt it was a default. Nature's little mistake. Even Kai said so himself, people wouldn't understand. And with Elsa being the queen they did put Arendelle in harms way. If only there was a way for them to be together so that everybody would understand. But she knew it was impossible. Another sob escaped her throat. Kai placed his lips on her for head and then lifted her chin once again.

"Geezus woman, do I really have to bribe you?"

He pulled out a chocolate covered in a wrapper and held it under the princess' nose. Anna raised her eyebrow at first until she realized what he was doing. A soft giggle broke her stream of tears and the servant beamed with pride. He chuckled as he unwrapped the already melted chocolate and presented it to the red head with a slight sight of shame on his face. She thankfully accepted his gift however and smiled before she devoured the sweet bonbon.

"There ya go ducklin'. All better."

Kai raised himself up from the ground and gave Elsa one more look. He gently placed pulled op the covers and tucked her in before he strolled out the door, leaving Anna with her sister. He knew the princess was tired and all that the queen needed was some sleep. They would both overcome this horrible evening eventually but it would most certainly leave its scars. And with his wife obviously on a warpath the two had some hard times coming. There had to be something he could do to protect them from the pitchforks and the torches that would come without a doubt. He narrowed his brow and pondered while he closed the door behind him. Something nagged at the back of his mind, something important but he couldn't put his finger on it. Something that he could find in the library, he knew that much. He found himself on his way, knowing the girls where safe for now.

Anna threw off her heavy dress and slid underneath the sheets. She could feel the cold radiating off of Elsa's body. The magic inside of her was roaring to come out but even in her sleep she was concealing. She scrunched her nose and pressed her lips together while she restlessly tossed and turned. The princess couldn't stand her sister fighting this internal battle so she softly wrapped her arm around her waist. She lied still on the touch and moaned ever so softly. Anna pressed her body against the queen's back and softly whispered in her ear.

"Be not afeard; the isle is full of noises, sounds and sweet airs that give delight and hurt not. Sometimes a thousand twangling instruments will hum about mine ears and sometimes voices. That if I then waked after long sleep, will make me sleep again. And then in dreaming the clouds me thought would open and show riches, ready to drop upon me. That when I waked, I cried to dream again."

Elsa no longer stirred but let out a deep sigh. She grabbed Anna's arm in her sleep and pulled it towards her chest, a happy smile creeping upon her face. The red head could do nothing but stare at such beauty. What ever was coming for them would be worth it for she had this moment burned in her memory forever.


	18. Sisters and lovers

_Hey guys, I'm so sorry. I know I normally update every day but my personal situation really got in the way. All's good now and I hope you are ready for some action!? We have a bitch to bring down…._

Anna scrunched her nose when the bright light started tickling her eyelids. She was nowhere near ready for the sky to be awake yet; she needed it to sleep in too for a change. She murmured soft insanities while she snuggled in tighter in Elsa's embrace.

"Anna, language."

She could hear the words, as if they came from far away, but even on the brink of waking up her body obeyed her sisters every wish. She bit her tongue and pressed her nose against the cold neck. She breathed in the crisp air around them but didn't feel cold what so ever. Elsa placed her chin on the top of her head and sighed contently. Somewhere Anna's brain registered it all and she was filled with a unique bliss. She was happy without a doubt because they where together and they would make this work. Her subconscious was working overtime but immediately switched when she heard the hard knock on the door. The redhead's eyes fluttered open as Elsa shot up. The queen looked around the semi-frozen room and then gazed upon her sister. A smile crept up to the corners of her lips but a second knock prevented it from ever getting there.

"Who's there?"

"Your Royal Highness Queen Elsa of Arendelle, you have been summoned by the people. You are expected in the ballroom to justify for your actions regarding the kingdom."

Both the queen and the princess blinked several times, their eyes big and full of surprise. Was this it? Was this the moment where they would be banned from the kingdom and hunted down for the rest of their lives? Anna swallowed while Elsa flipped her feet over the side of her bed. She swayed towards the door, forming a beautiful ice dress on her way. Her hair was down and even though it was a bit messy it looked as if every strand was organized to reach this perfection. Anna only snuggled up the blanket under her nose and looked fearful to the door. Her sister no longer seemed to care that she was still in her bed; it obviously wasn't a secret anymore, so she swung the door open with such a force that the messenger on the other side jumped. His eyes large, in his hand the needed paperwork.

"What actions?"

The young man looked at his queen and then straight past her, nodding towards Anna and then looking back again. He saw Elsa squint her eyes and took another step backwards while his trembling hands handed over the forms. He then looked at the princess too.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle, you are expected too."

Without waiting for an answer he twisted around on his heels and fled down the corridor in such haste that he nearly left a dust cloud behind. Elsa stood dumbfounded with her jaw slightly dropped and a worried frown on her face. Her breathing grew shallow as she clutched her hands against her chest, turning her head to face the blue eyes of her sister's. Little crystals started forming on her lips and her fingers where tingling. She ran her hands quickly over her long hair, smoothing it unintentionally, before she bowed over slightly. The pain she felt was so intense, she could feel it in every fiber of her body. She had brought Anna in danger. She had fought against but failed miserably. She had warned her sister, but she did come back for more and more. And now it was to late, now there was nothing left that she could do. But something inside her had changed; she knew she couldn't stop her sister from having feelings for her. She knew Anna had been very aware of the risk they where taken and for the first time in forever Elsa felt she was not alone. The warm hands around her shoulders told her the exact same thing. She gasped for air has she turned and fell in the embrace. She would no longer conceal it, she decided to feel. She had Anna and that was the only thing that was important in this world. They would face this thing together.

Silently they walked down the long hallway and down the enormous stairs. Their fingers brushed against each other on occasion but they knew it would not be a smart move to walk hand in hand. They held their heads high as they entered the big ballroom. The two thrones where waiting for the Queen and her princess and so was a crowd of people. Anna saw angry eyes but came to realize that her fear for pitchforks was irrational, which for some strange reason calmed her down. Their breathing grew heavy as they sat down. The thrones shrieked as if they released a breath that was kept in for a hundred years, the ballroom was quiet.

Gerda's eyes spat fire as she looked down at the abomination that called herself the rightful ruler of this country. She had once believed in this… this… monster but what she did was beyond wrong. She should've kept it at just being gay, that would be acceptable enough. But seducing her sister into sleeping with her, that was just downright evil. The devil in its purest form. She bit the inside of her cheek. She knew Elsa was more then that. She had seen the girl battle and how could one help who you fall in love with? Perhaps she was too hard? No, that was just the devil himself trying to convince her this was all okay. It wasn't.

"Your majesty, do you know why you where summoned by the people?"

The representative looked stern, his voice was hard and his words cut like a knife through butter. Anna tried to disappear in her shoulders but Elsa just raised her chin in her own cocky manner, stood up and she eyed all the people in the room before calmly speaking.

"I am here because my sister, princess Anna, and I are in love."

It was as if the room exploded. Suddenly the voices seemed to be coming from everywhere. Fists where raised, cries released. The guards had some trouble keeping the people away from the royals but they succeeded in their job, reluctantly.

"So the rumors are through? You have laid with your sister?"

"I have."

Anna felt herself grow smaller and smaller. She was biting the inside of her lip frantically. This was something they had to go through, she was very well aware of that. It just didn't scare her any less. She thought of all the quotes that could give her the same strength her sister seemed to have found so suddenly and only one seem to fit. It was her best friend's quote, Joan of Arc.

_I am not afraid! I was born to do this!_

She lowered her shoulders, took in a deep breath and stood up to hold her sister's hand. She was greeted by a tingly sensation against her skin and a light smile playing on her sister's lips. They would no longer hide who they really where. Sisters and lovers.


	19. The law

_Here you go guys… things seem to be looking up for our two lovers. I can foresee some lovely distractions…_

Elsa entangled the long, warm, fingers within her own as she tilted her head slightly backwards. With pride she starred down at the people before her. No matter what would happen, it was going to be okay. The crowd roared at the sight, fueled in their anger but the guards stood their grounds. Every single one of them had pledged to protect the queen and princess. They where handpicked by Grand Pabbie, father of all trolls, who had seen what was in Anna's heart and in Elsa's future. For the sake of Arendelle and the protection of it's royals he had persuaded the general into letting him select and run the royal guard and had done so since the thaw. He always had is trolls on standby though, just in case it came to fighting. They would be able to form a wall around the two and roll them out there before anybody realized what was going on. He was peeking through the curtains, ready to act when they needed him but so far they where safe.

Elsa looked down at the people who where raising their fists and who's voices filled up her ears. She understood them; she knew that what she was doing with Anna… it was wrong. But if it was really that wrong, why did it feel so damn good? She trembled slightly but the squeeze in her right hand reassured her once again. These people would just simply had to accept that she was in love with her sister.

The representative of the people took his staff and slammed it in the floor three times, making all in the room go silent. No matter the hatred or disgust they felt, when the staff was slammed three times you held your tongue. It was an ancient law and no one dared to break it even though they had all long forgotten what the consequences would be. They looked at the man in anticipation, his face still stern but there was no sign of hate or disgust. He looked perfectly neutral.

"Queen Elsa, are you aware that the law of Arendelle states that any person, man or woman, should be banished from the kingdom when involved with a relative?"

The queen was about to open her mouth when the big doors to the ballroom opened up. Kai marched in with two older men right behind him. Stunned the crowd separated for him so he could walk to the thrones in one line. The guards did no attempt to stop him; they knew he was a friend. He walked up the representative first and moved his fat lips towards his ear. The man leaned in to listen and his eyes grew larger. He frowned his eyebrow, nodded and straightened his back before nodding again. The servant turned around, winked at the royals and faced the silent group of people.

"People of Arendelle. I bring to you judge Archibald Lecter, none other have as many years of serving as mister Lecter."

An old and ball man stepped forward. He pressed the round classes higher up the arch of his nose and let his eyes roam the room for a moment. He then cleared his throat with a raspy noise and swallowed. Anna shivered at the sight but tried not to show. She was curious about this Lecter.

"Ladies and gentlemen, people of Arendelle. The law states at article 14.b1 that any person involved with those who are close of kin should be banished from the grounds of Arendelle until the end of days."

Noises of agreement raised from the public and both the queen and the princess swallowed hard.

"However," The judge continued, "It also states at article 14.b1.4 that none of the rules above will apply when this relationship is between two consenting adults that will not be able to propagate and thereby will be unable to cause any harm to those around them."

Kai beamed with pride when a loud gasp went through the public. He pushed out his chubby chest and eyed his wife. Gerda looked up at him with gritted teeth, this might just mean the end of their marriage. The servant couldn't care any less. He did not want to be bound to a woman that was so… cold. He nodded at Archibald who continued his speech.

"The law clearly states that Queen Elsa and Princes Anna can be together since they can not propagate. It also states at article that members of the royal family, sexes undefined, can legally marry each other when it means they protect their family name. The are allowed the use of a sperm donor to provide the kingdom with a rightful heir."

Anna turned her head, she gasped and her grip on Elsa grew stronger. The queen returned her gasp with a smile, spread across her face. They could be together… they could really be together. Kai smiled at them, nodding softly.

"People of Arendelle," He spoke again, "This meeting is now closed. You can direct your questions to mister Lecter of mister Johnson, also sitting judge. They will be outside the gates, where we expect you to be within fifteen minutes."

Before any reply was possible the representative slammed his want into the ground one single time. There was no room left for discussion.


	20. whom to love

_Hey guys, another update. I know it's not daily anymore but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. Special thanks to those who've send me all those lovely reviews. My ego defiantly grew. Have any requests for the story? Feel free to PM me :-) _

"Is this what we stand for? Is this what Arendelle is becoming? People will judge us for the kingdom we live in. First the gates would never open because of the unnatural…. Creature… now that they are open it turns out she is doing unholy things with her sister. What do you think that the surrounding kingdoms will say about Arendelle? Oh… you know… the place where sisters marry and have children. Is that really what we want people to say about us?"

Gerda's eyes shot fire and she had her fist clenched as she spat out the words. Her heart was beating rapid and she could feel the pearls of sweat forming on her forehead. The men around her started to walk away, some shaking their head, others raising their eyebrows. The fury that ran through her veins was insatiable even though she clearly had no ground to stand upon anymore. Something had sparked this intense hate insight her she never though she would be able to hold. She had raised these girls, was this how they would repay her? By marrying each other to keep the family name intact? Did they even realize how that would be reflecting upon her?

"You are all spineless! You are running away instead of standing up for the things you believe in. Don't start whining when people outside of Arendelle will point their fingers at you and whisper in disgust. Don't be surprised that people will frown when they hear about this kingdom. Don't cry when…"

"GERDA! That is quiet enough!"

Kai's voice rolled over the open square where Gerda tried to gain some support. She startled and her eyes grew large. Her husband had betrayed her. He had gone against everything she stood for by backing the two sisters up. By supporting and encouraging there incestuous relationship. How could she be married to somebody that could endure these… these… insanities?

"Go away Kai. If you cannot support me there is no reason to be your wife!"

He kept walking in her direction, ignoring all the people that gazed over to see what was going on.

"Nonsense Gerda. We love each other and we deserve to be with one another. Do you need me to refresh your memory?"

Gerda swallowed hard when she thought about her father and the way he had tried to push Kai out of her life. She had cried, so many nights, over the way he was treated simply because his father was farmer and hers worked at the castle. She couldn't believe that other people would try to tell her whom to love and it had enraged her. But it wasn't like she would tell Elsa the same thing. She was fine with Elsa being a lesbian and Anna being… well Anna. But she wasn't fine with them being together. It wasn't right. The lord forebode it, who was she to tolerate it then?

"Gerda…"

"Go away Kai. We have no business anymore."

With that she turned around and walked away as gracefully as she could. With her luck it turned out to be her stomping around, waggling as fast as she could. Kai just shook his head and watched her go. He could not believe that his wife was this stone cold inside.

* * *

"Elsa…"

She turned her head to face her sister, their fingers still entangled. They where finally alone in the big ballroom and they where both still in shock. Neither had expected an outcome like this and it took them time to let it sink in. The look on Anna's face must have mirrored her own surprised expression and the queen couldn't suppress a laugh. This only resulted in the princess expression deepening but before she could speak Elsa had already cupped her cheeks.

"Anna…"

She whispered back in a, now, husky voice before she leaned in to kiss her. All the tension in her shoulders got released in that exact moment. The redhead deepened the kiss and the queen gladly let her. Her hands released Anna's long fingers and wrapped themselves around the lean, warm, body so she could drink in the essence of her sister. She felt the nails dig deep into her shoulders. Anna felt the same need that was building up in Elsa's stomach. She wanted her in return. Elsa broke the kiss and took her sisters hand back in her own. She turned on her heels, her cheeks still lightly flushed from excitement. Without saying a word she walked behind the curtain and before Anna could change her mind she had already pinpointed her to the wall.

With a soft thud she felt the stones press in her shoulders. Elsa's mouth was everywhere, touching every inch of bare skin. Anna let out a loud moan and locked her fingers in the long blonde hair. When did she let her hair down? She didn't have much time to be confused about it. The pearl white teeth of the queen sunk deep in her neck and needy hands softly pushed her head out of the way. Anna obeyed with please, clenching the curtains in her fists while her sister worked at her neck. This was defiantly going to leave a mark. Elsa ran her hands down the slender sight, following the curves of her sister, which she knew so well by now. She bit tenderly on the skin between her teeth and sucked on the skin. No needs to be careful anymore, she could let it all go. They could let it all go.

"Elsa… please… don't stop."

The whimper was soft but it set Elsa's loins on fire. She released the skin and moved her lips upon those of Anna. She pressed them hard; she couldn't care if she would bruise them. She needed to taste Anna, she needed to drown in her. She slipped her tongue inside and was answered hungrily. The redhead moved her hands up behind Elsa's head in pulled her in even closer if such a thing was possible. The queen could no longer hide her need and growled softly into her sister's mouth before tugging on the hem of her corset.

"Off… now…"


	21. the wall

_Hey guys, I am so sorry about the slow updates. My life has gotten a little crazy... but you know, the good kinda crazy. I have had a small writers block to add to that so here we are. No promises on the frequency of updates in the nearby future but I hope you all like this one nonetheless._

Anna whimpered as Elsa yanked her head back. She felt a burning sensation in her loins as her sister pressed her teeth deep into the tender flesh of her neck and she couldn't suppress the moan. Her hands fought to find stability against the hard wall behind her when her knees started shaking. Never in her life had she dared to dream about a love like this and heaven knows she was a romantic at heart. But for some reason she had limited her imagination in the past, dared to dream only about a stranger, tall and fair, who would sweep her up in his arms and the would live happily ever after. She just never knew what happily ever after would look like. Of course there was that what was expected of her. Marriage, a baby, a house and maybe even a dog or two. She always thought that was what love was about, but boy was she wrong. Now that she was spreading her legs to give Elsa more room she knew love was about so much more then wasn't just lust, even though she ached for her sister's touch every single moment of the day, it was about a connection they shared. Something that served a higher cause. They could have fought it but it would have been a war they'd lose. After all, true love conquers all, an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. Maybe that was the reason that the odds seemed to be in their favor earlier. Anna couldn't care she just wanted Elsa to fuck her, right here and right now.

The queen ran her cold hands over the beautiful curves of her sister's hips. The warmth was inviting and with a soft moan she saw her sister opening her legs for her hand. It turned her on beyond believe as she trailed her icy fingers on the inside of the redhead's thigh. She wanted to jump her bones, she wanted to rough her up, kiss her hard and take her but still she tormented both her sister and herself by taking it slow and lingering. She loved the lust she saw in the girls eyes and she saw her own reflected in the glimmering of those blue orbs. Her loins where on fire and she felt herself growing moist. How was it possible that a person could have such an effect on her? Her own sister… She did not question it to long. She placed her lips right behind Anna's jaw and softly trailed it down her neck until it met her shoulder. She scraped her teeth along the tender skin causing the red head to arch her breast into her mouth. Elsa smiled coy as she took in the flesh and sucked to mark the love of her life. Anna moaned and the queen could no longer resist herself. She carefully thawed her fingers before she entered her sister's hot center. She felt the wetness and the heat radiating so instead of carefully entering her with one she pushed two of them deep inside. Anna let out a soft cry of both surprise and release, which made the queen instantly putting a hand on her mouth. Yes they where outed and sort of accepted… she still wanted to be careful. She had no intentions of hurting other people's feelings over her own. It was not worth it. She quickly placed her hand over her sister's mouth and hushed in her ear. The big, horny eyes, just stared at her and the queen could feel the teeth scraping the inside of her hand. She withdrew in surprise, giving the redhead enough time to take over.

With a thud Elsa's back met the wall. Her eyes enlarged but she did not fight her sister's tongue that forcefully entered her mouth. The hands that pressed so strongly against her shoulders where evidently enough proof of Anna's intention to keep her quiet and content. They dueled with their tongues while the red head placed her hand between Elsa's legs. Unlike her sister she went straight for the price and entered her, a little rough, thrusting her fingers deep inside before curling them. This time it was the queen who let out a moan that filled the halls. The princess smiled as she pressed her own mouth back against her sister's. If Elsa could have kept her eyes open she would see the smug look on her face. Somewhere deep inside the queen a voice was trying to make her aware that they where still in a public place but the lust had taken over control and she pushed the voice far, far away. She needed Anna. Her sister felt this need and she used the opportunity to push her sister's legs further apart with her own. With her free hand she lifted Elsa's left leg and wrapped it around her waist, letting it rest on her hip. This gave her great access, all she ever asked for. She pulled out and let the queen catch her breath before planting a soft kiss on her lips. Elsa looked at her. On her face was a puzzled look with a mixture of love and need.

"Anna…."

She panted heavily, but the princess did not reply in words. She did lock her sister's eyes however and bit on her own lip. Elsa felt her wetness increase as she looked at her sister looking at her like that. Never in her whole life did she dare to dream about a love like this. This was… unique. Her gaze softened a little but not for long. Anna took her pointer,- middle,- and ring finger and pressed against Elsa's entrance. The queen's eyes grew larger as the fingers slowly sunk into her. For a moment she was surprised. She knew she was tight and she had never thought that there was room for three fingers, but now that they where in there she craved for even more. Both sisters started panting as Anna found a rhythm that worked for the both of them. Neither of them noticed the movement in the big hall.


End file.
